A Trip to London
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: When seven year old Harry Potter is sent to London for the first time, he meets a boy named Draco Malfoy who seems to think he's better than everyone else. With the help of his new and unlikely friends, Harry discovers his heritage and destiny. AU with manip!Dumbledore, Gray!Voldemort and Good! Malfoy family. Starts pre-Hogwarts. T for future violence and neglect.
1. Prolouge: The Boy uUnder the Stairs

**A new Harry Potter story! I'm going to try to start writing Fanfiction again, so here we go! This basically starts with Harry as a child and explores the idea of what would happen if he met a young Draco Malfoy in London. Obviously this is an AU. Manipulative Dumbledore, Gray Voldemort and a not-so-evil Malfoy family. Some characters might be OOC. Started in honor of Harry Potter's birthday.**

**Obviously I'm not JK Rowling.**

Seven-year-old Harry Potter never understood why his aunt and uncle hated him so much. Despite his bad grades, he was a very bright boy. Being locked into the cupboard under the stairs that was his bedroom was a regular occurrence so Harry had taken to reading. He knew that getting better grades than Dudley, his dull older cousin, would anger his aunt and uncle so he was always careful to fail tests and get bad grades.

While his uncle never hit him or beat him his aunt would swing her cast iron frying pan at his head if he burned the bacon and he was usually pushed into his cupboard. Harry knew that what his family did to him wasn't quite right but his uncle was respected and the only teacher who ever questioned Harry's torn and ragged clothing was fired.

His aunt, while usually rude and short-tempered, would occasionally give Harry the leftovers that no one wanted. She hated wasting money or food, so although she considered her nephew a burden on her family she refused to waste good food. In little ways she also taught Harry useful skills like cooking and cleaning and gardening and such. By age five, Harry could tell weeds apart and make perfect tea and biscuits. The Dursley household was always spotless, thanks to Harry.

His cousin Dudley, on the other hand, was a bully and almost nothing else. He enjoyed getting his friends, other bullies, and chasing down Harry before beating him up in a game he called "Harry Hunting". Luckily, Harry was small and fast and Dudley had a hard time catching him. Besides being a bully, Dudley was greedy and selfish, as well as dumb. Sometimes when the Dursleys went out and left Harry locked in his cupboard, Harry would sneak out and lay with the broken toys in Dudley's spare room.

The broken lock on his cupboard door as one of the few good things Harry had found. The old lock didn't work, twisting the knob and wiggling the lock would open the door without making the lock change position. Harry would use that to sneak out at night to get food when the Dursleys didn't feed him. He knew all the creaky spots on the floor and the food he could eat without anyone missing it.

Harry had a hard time growing up, but he did his best. Reading in his darkened cupboard didn't help his poor eyesight but he did it anyways. His aunt Petunia had felt that good glasses or contacts were out of the question for Harry. However, she did buy him a cheap pair of wire-framed glasses when the school nurse sent home a note. The glasses were broken by Dudley from time to time, but a little tape always fixed them up.

On the way home from school, Aunt Petunia would ask Harry to pick up food from the local market. She didn't trust Harry to ride in her car and Dudley went over to his friends' houses several times a week so Harry usually walked home anyways. The people at the market get accustomed to seeing the small boy picking up vegetables, fruit and eggs and happily walking home with his load. Harry knew Dudley wouldn't dare hurt him when he had food.

Over time, Petunia Dursley grew used to sending her estranged nephew out to fetch things. In the spring before his eighth birthday, she began to send Harry on the train to pick up food. On those trips she would pick him up at the bus station. Harry would take the bus into a bigger city nearby where he would catch the train to wherever his aunt wanted to go. He got lost only rarely and enjoyed the freedom.

Vernon Dursley and Dudley never knew about Harry's brief bursts of freedom. Only his aunt knew, and she didn't mind. Harry had always known his aunt didn't care for him, he didn't really mind. The knowledge that the Dursley family was not as normal as they liked to pretend was good enough for him.

Besides, Harry had learned much more from the Dursleys than he would admit. He learned how to be sneaky, how to deal and be quiet. Sometimes he would pretend he was a spy, a ninja, and assassin. It was a fun game that passed the time, his cupboard was a cramped closet from which he spied on his enemy, the squeaky floor boards were bombs that would explode if he stepped on them. His imagination entertained him when he had no books to read and nothing to do.

Sometimes Harry wondered what it would be like to meet someone from his family. He didn't know much about his birth parents, just that his father drank too much and his mother wasn't very bright. He knew they died in a car crash and left his aunt Petunia with the job of raising him. Harry didn't know anything about I grandparents, he could have an aunt or an uncle or a grandparent for all he knew.

Asking questions in the Dursley household was useless and generally ended with time in the cupboard under the stairs. Therefore, Harry never got answers to the burning questions in his mind. It was nicer to pretend, too, knowing the truth wouldn't help. So Harry never asked about hi other family and rarely mentioned his parents.

Life in the Dursley household was generally quiet. Harry thought his life would always be dull, normal, ordinary. And then his aunt sent him to London for the first time. And that day, everything changed for Harry Potter.

**Sorry for such a short beginning, the next chapter should be longer. Reviews are welcome, flames will be laughed at.**


	2. Chapter One: The Boy on the TRain

**Wow, I'm shocked that people seem to like this so far. Fair warning, the beginning plot is going to move fast so I can get to the good stuff. So we get to meet Draco and his dad this chapter. Reviews are welcome ^.^**

Chapter One: The Boy on the Train

The day started like most other days. Aunt Petunia knocked sharply on Harry's door. Harry got up, helped make breakfast, ate his own ration of bread and a bruised apple that was his lunch, and started on his chores.

"Boy, I want you to do this dishes from breakfast, weed the garden, and clean the parlour. When you're done with that I have a shopping trip to sent you on." Aunt Petunia's voice was sharp but not as nasty as usual.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied respectfully. He started to work on his chores right after that. Usually he had more, wherever his aunt was sending him must be far away. It only took a couple hours for him to do the work, it was maybe nine-thirty when he was done.

"Are you done?" At Harry's nod Petunia continued speaking, "I need you to go to London for me today. There's a store that's selling perfume for half off and Vernon is having guests over later this month. I want you to pick me up a tube in Coral Rose." Petunia continued to give exact instructions to Harry.

At ten that morning, Harry caught the bus to the train station. He was excited to go to London, but nervous too. Despite the fact that he was only seven, Harry was proud of himself for going on errands for his prickly aunt. However, he was afraid of getting lost again. The first time it happened he used a payphone to phone his aunt, who picked him up. She had been cross with him, calling him an idiot boy. He was careful and always got written instructions after that.

Sometimes Harry felt like he was invisible to the world. No one ever noticed the small, messy-haired boy with broken glasses and wide emerald eyes. He thought that people would wonder what he was doing on his own, he looked younger than he was and seven-year-olds rarely traveled alone anyways. Harry would pretend he was really invisible, that no one could see him.

On that particular Saturday Harry found a seat in the back of the bus and stared out the window. Aunt Petunia had given him a backpack with the money for the lipstick and a cheese sandwich with a banana for lunch. If he was lucky, Harry might find money on the ground and buy sweets or save it for a book.

He got off the bus near the train station and caught the ten-thirty train to London. He sat down towards the back and picked up an abandoned newspaper. He was content to read his paper the whole ride but loud voices made that almost impossible.

"Father, why do we have to do this? Muggles are so _boring._" A boy who looked about Harry's boy complained. He had pale blond hair, like his father, and was dressed in an expensive suit.

"Dracp, I told you. You need to learn about their world now so you don't disgrace yourself later on." The boy's father had long blond hair and a silver cane with a snake head on the top. He too was dressed in expensive clothing. Harry wondered if they were royalty or just really rich.

"hey! Hey, you, why are you putting a glamour over yourself?" The boy, Draco, asked snottily. It took Harry a moment to realize that Draco was talking to him.

"I don't know what you mean. What's a glamour? And are you royalty?" The last question slipped out before Harry could stop himself.

"A glamour's magic, of course. It makes you less noticeable, different. Kinda like turning invisible but different. And I guess I'm royalty. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Noble and most Ancient House of Malfoy."

"Magic isn't real. Or that's what my uncle said at least." Harry's voice was soft, quiet.

"Of course it's real. Your uncle is wrong." Draco Lucius Malfoy, crossed his arms and sat down next to Harry.

"Draco, the boy must be Muggleborn." Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry with disdain clear in his eyes.

"No, he's not. He's too powerful. What's your name? It's rude that you didn't introduce yourself." Draco sniffed.

"I'm Harry Potter. I don't think I'm heir to anything, my aunt and uncle don't really like me and my parents are dead."

Draco and his father gasped. "Do you have the scar?" Draco's voice was quiet, shocked. Harry frowned, confused.

"I have a scar on my forehead. But that's just from when my parents got in a car crash when I was a baby. See?" Harry lifted his messy black hair up to show off the oddly shaped scar.

"Father, he doesn't know anything!" Draco whispered, sounding even more shocked. Harry frowned, he knew a lot.

"I know a lot of stuff, like how to read and write and cook," Harry defended himself, annoyed.

"No, Mister Potter, that's not what my son meant. I am Lucius Malfoy, I knew your parents personally. There is a lot about them you don't know. Would you like to come to lunch with me and my son? I could explain a little more about... everything."

"Oh," Harry felt slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people say stuff like that, everyone thinks I'm a bit dull. If you're royalty do I call you Lord?"

"You can call me Mr. Malfoy for now, we can teach you the correct terms later, if you want."

"Oh, okay. I don't have any money, so I can't pay for food but my aunt gave me food. I'd love to learn about my family."

"And maybe we can be friends. You're famous in our world. We could rule Hogwarts." Draco looked hopefully at Harry.

"I've never had a friend, I think I'd like to be yours," Harry decided. "What do you mean, famous?"

Lucius Malfoy sighed, "We have a lot to teach you."


	3. Chapter Two: Magic is Might

**And here's another chapter. This one focuses on explaining my AU version of the Wizarding World. Explanations for Draco and LM's actions will be explained Soon. Thank you all for the amazing feedback! I love reviews *winkwinknudgenudge***

Chapter Two: Magic is Might

Mr. Malfoy sat in the seat behind Draco and Harry. The entire train ride Harry talked with his new friend. Draco didn't know anything about "Muggles" or non-magical people and Harry didn't know anything about the Wizarding World. Because of that, most of the ride was spent comparing the two worlds.

When Harry admitted he lived in the cupboard under the stairs Draco frowned and muttered something about filthy Muggles and the-boy-who-lived living like a House Elf. Harry ignored it, he figured everything would be explained later. Instead of asking questions he let Draco explain the rules of Quidditch and bragged about his own flying skills.

Once they arrived in London, Mr. Malfoy lead the boys down the street and into a small little pub. From the pub he used a back door that lead into another alley. Walking purposefully, the elder Malfoy walked into a dark yet tastefully decorated restaurant. The man at the door obviously recognized Lucius Malfoy because the small party was immediately escorted to a private room. Mr. Malfoy pulled out a thin stick and muttered a long string of words under his breath, causing the room to glow blue for a moment.

"Alright then Mr. Potter. I suppose I'll start with the very basics of our world, if that is okay with you?"

"That would be good, but can you call me Harry? If I had friends I think they'd cal me that." Harry requested. Luicus Malfoy nodded and started to explain.

Harry learned about how magic was very real. He was a Wizard, a girl was a Witch. At the age of eleven he would go to a magical school called Hogwarts where he would learn magic. Before the age of eleven his magic would be too unstable to use. The magic world classified Witches and Wizards by their linage, purebloods were fully magical, halfbloods were half Muggle and half Magical, and Muggleborn were born to Muggle parents.

Harry's mother was a Muggleborn witch named Lily Evans. His father was a Pureblood wizard. Because of that, Harry was considered a Second-Generation Pureblood. If he married a Pureblood witch his children would be First-generation Purebloods. If he married any other witch his children would also be Second-Generation Purebloods. If he married a Muggle his children would be Halfbloods if they were magical. Draco and his father were bother First-generation Purebloods.

Mr. Malfoy also explained a brief history about Hogwarts, the founders, and promised to arrange for Harry to get books with more information. Harry eagerly listened, gasping in surprise when a muttered incantation and a flick of the stick, which must have been a wand, repaired his glasses.

They ate lunch while they waited, Lucius Malfoy had insisted that Harry should get a proper lunch, complete with Pumpkin juice which was a common drink choice for Witches and Wizards. Harry liked the sweet drink but couldn't finish it due to the fact that he had more food at lunch than he he usually got in a day.

After they finished eating Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy hopefully, "Can you tell me about my family? How'd they die in a car crash? I mean if they had magic couldn't they have survived."

Lucius Malfoy sighed, "Your parents didn't die in a car crash Harry. You see, there was a powerful wizard at his time. Many people feared him and we do not use his name. However, he was not really evil like most people believe. He was afraid of Muggles, he grew up during World War Two and saw their violence. His own parents, a very powerful witch and wizard, were killed by Muggles and he was sent to live in a Muggle orphanage where he was abused and bullied. He envisioned a world where Wizards didn't have to live in fear and secrecy. However, a man named Albus Dumbledore didn't like that idea so he did his best to make the Dark Lord, as we call him, look like a cruel and evil man.

"Dumbledore faked a prophecy and managed to curse the Dark Lord into believing it. He went after your parents, believing they would be a danger to him. What your parents didn't know was that Dumbledore was the one who cursed the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord killed your father and tried to kill you and your mother. For some reason you didn't die and the Dark Lord vanished."

"But why would Dumbledore want my family to die?" Harry wondered. He was shocked that his parents had been murdered but he was willing to hear the entire story before he started judging.

"Your mother was one of the brightest witches of her age and your father was very powerful. Dumbledore must have feared that your family would expose his secret or you would grow up to be more powerful than him and fix all the horrible things he did to our society. No doubt that is why he placed you with your Muggle relatives."

"Oh," Harry frowned, "do you think maybe Dumbledore did something to make my relatives dislike me so much? They're always complaining about me being a burden."

Lucius Malfoy shrugged slightly, "That is always a possibility. But for now, how about you come with us on our shopping trip. I can tell you more about your family and we can get you some books and proper clothing. Perhaps we can take you to our bank and assess your family's wealth. You are rich after all."

"And then can he come live with us?" Draco pleaded, "He's gonna be my best friend and we're going to rule Hogwarts and Slytherin house together."


	4. Chapter 3: Blacks, Malfoys and Potter

**Another chapter for everyone. This starts to deal with the Dursley problem. It's longer than the other chapters too, so enjoy! Feedback is always loved!**

Chapter Three: Blacks, Malfoys, and Potters

Harry followed Mr. Malfoy out of the restaurant and into the somewhat shady alley. Draco walked next to him, pointing out stores and people. Despite the fact that Draco was only a couple months older than Harry, he already knew all sorts of blackmail. Harry was glad the rich and slightly spoiled boy was a friend and not an enemy.

Harry wondered if his new friends could make the Dursleys give him a real bedroom or even let him get good grades. He hadn't trusted them enough to talk about the cupboard under the stairs or the withheld meals. What good would it do? Besides, no one ever believed him when he said anything before, he was a liar and a hellion. Well, according to the Dursleys at least.

"This is Knockturn Alley. It is a place you should never go on your own, some of the customers are... unsavory sorts. From here we can walk into Diagon Alley, where you will do your school shopping for Hogwarts. However, Knockturn Alley is a good place to pick up things that might cause rumors to spread if purchased elsewhere. A second wand, for example, can easily be obtained here and no one will bat an eye." Lucius Malfoy lectured as they walked down the street.

"What he means is stupid families like the Weasleys won't spew the propaganda Dumbledore put out during the last war about the Dark Lord and his followers," Draco corrected, nose wrinkling when he mentioned the family.

"Who are the Weasleys?" Harry asked,

"They were an old Pureblood family but they lost all their money a couple generations back. They support Dumbledore and are basically idiots," Draco explained.

"Now Draco," Mr. Malfoy sighed, "you know that's not true. You've only met them once. I've heard that some of them are Slytherin through and through. I have no doubt they would be in that house if it wasn't for the fact that all Weasleys have been in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindorks," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. Harry wondered if the Weasley family insulted the Malfoys too.

The large buildings and open stalls were interesting, magical. Harry found himself wishing he had at least eight more eyes and a bit more time to look at it all. Draco didn't let any expression cross his face but Harry privately thought his new friend still thought the alley was impressive too. Lucius Malfoy lead the two boys into an ornate and somewhat ostentatious marble buildings.

"This is Gringotts, our bank. It is run by Goblins. Try to keep yourself from offending them while we figure out why Harry Potter was raised by Muggles."

Draco and Harry nodded and followed the head of the Malfoy family into the bank. Harry was shocked to see the Goblins but hid his shock. He didn't want to offend them. They followed Lucius Malfoy up to one of the tellers. A name plate declared his name to be "Sharpclaw". Mr. Malfoy quietly explained the situation.

"If the boy wants to access his account, he will need a key. To get a key, we will have to preform a blood test. My associate, the head of the Potter fortune, can deal with that." Lucius nodded. A couple minutes later another Goblin walked out of a back room and lead the party of three into what looked like a conference room.

"The first thing you need to do is have Mr. Potter cut his hand with this," the goblin pulled out a silver dagger, "and let a drop of blood fall onto the paper." Harry nodded and made a shallow cut on the palm of his hand. He allowed a single drop to fall on the paper. Dark spidery lines formed into his name, _Harry James Potter_.

The goblin nodded, "As you are Harry Potter we can get down to business. I am Goblin Ignid, head of the Potter accounts. Currently, Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian."

Lucius Malfoy nodded, "And what of the Potters' wills? I understand young Harry is currently living with his Muggle aunt."

Ignid pulled out a thick sheet of parchment from a folder and read it carefully. "The first choice was Sirius Black, his godfather. Then the Longbottoms, the Tonks family, and finally Remus Lupin. Lily Potter nee Evans requested Harry was not placed with her sister Petunia. James Potter had no additional requests."

"If I wasn't supposed to stay with Aunt Petunia why did I grow up there? It sounds like there were other people who were going to take care of me," Harry asked slowly.

Ignid sighed, "I suspect it has to do with Albus Dumbledore who immediately declared himself your magical guardian. He claimed there was some sort of blood protection around your aunt's house, something about love and family. There was nothing we could do and the Ministry was too busy to deal with it."

"But my aunt doesn't even like me. She said I'm a burden, that's why I have to wear Dudley's old clothing and I sleep in-" Harry cut himself off. They wouldn't believe him.

"Where do you sleep Harry?" Lucius asked gently, puzzled concern on his face. He thought there was something off about the small boy but he wasn't sure what.

"You won't believe me. No one ever does. Well, Miss Johnson did but she got fired."

"I'll believe you Harry. Besides, Father is really good at knowing when people are lying," Draco tried to encourage his new friend.

Harry sighed and whispered, "That's why they make me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and don't give me big meals. Cause I'm a burden and even though I do the cooking and cleaning it's still not enough."

A look over utter disgust crossed Ignid's face. "That is utterly despicable. How can Albus Dumbledore let them abuse his golden boy?"

"It's not abuse. Uncle Vernon doesn't hit me or anything, he only shoves me into my cupboard if I'm resisting. And Aunt Petunia never actually hits my head with the frying pan and she feeds me. Besides, I can sneak out at night to get food," Harry protested.

"Harry, our House Elves are treated better than that! At least they get a proper uniform, even if it's just a towel, and we feed them. And yeah they punish themselves but they're just barmy like that. And they like cupboards. But you're a Wizard like me, you need a big bedroom and lots of toys and maybe an Abraxan horse." Draco's eyes got a steely glint, "Father can we adopt Harry? Mother always wanted another child but she didn't want to give birth. Harry already has his own fortune so that wouldn't be a problem..."

Lucius Malfoy blinked, he had been thinking. "I'm sorry Draco, we cannot adopt Harry without Dumbledore finding out. For some reason he has placed Harry with an abusive family and kept him from his birthright. I'm still recovering my political power from the war, I can't fight for custody. We're going to be a little more Slytherin about this."

Ignid smiled, a fearsome sight. "Might I make a suggestion? If you transfer Harry's magical guardianship to yourself or your wife Dumbledore won't find out unless he tries to take money from Mr. Potter's account or make legal decisions for him. I would suggest using your wife's name, as Sirius Black was her cousin and Mr. Potter's godfather there is a stronger claim."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, "And how would we switch the guardianship? That sounds like a good plan, we can deal with the Muggles separately."

"Mr. Potter just has to sign a paper saying he wants Narcissa Malfoy to be his magical guardian until he is of age and it's done. There are a couple small legal things, we have to make sure there is nothing influencing his choice, but that was done as soon as he took the blood test."

"Will Mrs. Malfoy want to be my guardian?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course, she wanted more kids and you're kinda gonna be her adopted son if she's your guardian. Then we can be cousins or brothers or whatever you want." Draco replied matter-of-factly.

Harry nodded and signed the paper Ignid gave him. He felt a brief glow of magic after he signed but it left quickly. "It is done. Now the Malfoy family can access the account and receive the bank statements for young Harry. Narcissa will be in charge of managing the account until Mr. Potter is older."

Lucius smirked, "Perfect."

**I made up the name of the Potter Account manager. I've been using the HP lexicon for information, sorry if I messed up on any details.**


	5. Chapter Four: Minor Complications

**A quick update before I head off to a friend's house. Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites\follows! This chapter contains a shopping trip and a few minor complications... or are they major complications? Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Minor Complications

"Isn't this great? We're going to be a real family! I bet you're gonna be in Slytherin with me, we're going to rule the house! And I'll teach you all about magic and everything and when we're older and the Dark Lord is back we can explain everything and we can be Death Eaters together!" Draco was almost bouncing with excitement, Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be-" a though occurred to him. "If Dumbledore saw my parents' will, ignored the instructions and sent me to my aunt's house, there has to be a reason. The blood protection thing doesn't make sense. He said he was my magical guardian and sent me to live with Muggles, wouldn't a powerful wizard like Dumbledore be better at keeping me safe? It doesn't make sense."

Lucius frowned, "That is a good point. But what could Dumbledore gain from being your guardian, sending you to a Muggle home with a flimsy excuse, and never checking up on you?"

"Well maybe it's about power?" Draco suggested. "You always told me that public image is one of the most important things, maybe Dumbledore wanted to be the one who introduced Harry to the Wizarding world, to boost his public image?"

Lucius nodded, "That is a possibility. Ignid, what exactly happened when Harry signed that document?"

"Due to the nature of your wedding vows, you are allowed to represent Narcissa at this sort of thing. The records for Harry Potter will be changed at the Ministry, bank sta will be sent to Malfoy Manner. Once Narcissa herself comes and signs some paperwork you will have full magical custody over Harry James Potter, including legal decisions, where he goes to school, primary place of residence, et cetera."

"But wouldn't Dumbledore notice when he stopped getting bank statements?" Harry wondered.

"With the amount of paperwork the man has, I'm sure it would take a while. But yes, he would notice at some point. I think the best course of action would be to set down rules for living with your aunt and uncle, change how they behave towards you. Then I can show your case to my allies and politicians who aren't completely in Dumbledore's pocket. Once Dumbledore notices the bank statements are missing and looks into it, he will probably challenge the switch. He'll have to take it to court where I will hopefully win a custody battle, and expose the neglect and abuse that Dumbledore tolerated."

Harry and Draco exchanged puzzled glances. Despite being bright for their ages, they didn't really understand legal matters. Harry shrugged and Draco nodded. It was a good plan, they supposed. Both boys had faith Harry would escape Dumbledore and the Dursleys.

"Do you think Dumbledore would try to convince you that he was in the right and that we are evil? Or try to get Harry to change the guardianship back? Or kidnap Harry? Or curse him?" Draco asked, causing Harry to pale.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we should take Harry out to buy books, proper clothing, and deal with the Muggles." Lucius said firmly. "Thank you for your time, Goblin Ignid. My wife will come to finalize the papers within the week."

True to his world, Lucius bought Harry "proper clothing". Harry liked the feeling of soft wool or cotton against his skin and the way the robes fit. Sure, it was kinda girly and seemed formal but it was better than Dudley's tattered hand-me downs. Draco was eager to help Harry pick out colors and styles. It took several hours but eventually he had a large selection of Wizarding clothing as well as some Muggle clothing.

Harry also got a trunk, charmed to be bigger on the inside and featherlight. It easily fit all of his clothing, with a lot of room to spare. He also got quills, ink and parchment paper, along with a book of handwriting tips. He was grateful for the last item, his handwriting was bad enough without the added problem of the old fashioned pens.

The final thing they picked up was books, and all kinds of them. Mostly Harry got history and culture books, as he couldn't do magic yet. _A History of Magic, Hogwarts: A History, _and _Basic Wizard Customs_ were three he wouldn't wait to read. He did get a few other books about things like Potions making, charms, herbology, and a thick tome labeled simply _Occulmency_. Privately Harry wondered what his aunt would think.

Lucius treated the boys to icecream before asking Harry if he was ready to deal with the Dursleys. Harry almost said yes before he remembered why he had been going to London in the first place. Draco wrinkled his nose but went with Harry to pick up the lipstick for his aunt.

After they had returned, Lucius grabbed both boy's hands. There was a _pop _and the unpleasant feeling of being dragged through a tube. When Harry opened his eyes he was standing outside of Number Four, Private Drive.

It was time to deal with the Dursleys.


	6. Chapter Five: Filthy Muggles

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy with some personal stuff and then I was gone. Here's a fairly long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Filthy Muggles

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Draco as the followed Mr. Malfoy up the spotless pavement to Number Four, Private Drive.

"Apperation. It's like... it's one on the ways Wizards travel. I'll tell you all about it later. Maybe I can send you a letter with all the different types, or some books. Mother will want to meet you, so if I can write, I'll see you soon."

"Boys," Lucius Malfoy's voice wasn't angry, "Please be quiet and on your best behavior when I deal with young Harry's relatives. Perhaps, Harry, you could show Draco your house, your room, maybe tell him a bit about your life?"

Harry nodded in understanding, he shouldn't get in the way while Mr. Malfoy was making arrangements with his aunt and uncle. Lucius rang the doorbell and waited, tapping his clothing to alter it into a suit and tie. Draco's clothing was changed into dressy pants and a button down shirt. To Harry's delight, and surprise, his own ratty clothing was altered into a pair of jeans that fit him and a cotton shirt.

Petunia Dursley opened the door and, out of reflex, looked down. When she realized that there was a well-dressed man and another child with her nephew, she frowned. "Boy, why are you so late? Did you get lost again? I'm terribly sorry if my nephew inconvenienced you, sir."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all. I knew his parents, actually, and I'm here to discuss the standards of his living here." Lucius turned and looked at his son and Harry, "Boys, please stay out of my way when I'm dealing with this."

Petunia's lips thinned, "You're one of her lot? A wizard? Well, I swore when that Dumbledore man left him on my porch with nothing but a letter that I wouldn't put up with any of that nonsense."

"Oh, I'm sure we can come to an understanding. If you are willing to cooperate, young Harry might be out of your house for good within a year."

Petunia paused but nodded. "None of that magic in my house or I'll call the police. Boy, did you at least remember to pick up my lipstick?"

Harry nodded and passed his aunt the bag, "Can I show Draco the house? I promise I won't break anything and that way I'll stay out of Uncle Vernon's way. Since he's not gonna be happy that Mister Malfoy is here and everything."

Petunia frowned slightly but nodded, "You can show him around but no going into Dudley or my bedroom. You're welcome to go into his second toy room, I suspect you'll be calling that room your own soon enough."

Harry hugged his surprised aunt and ran into the house, Draco trailing behind. "Muggles are so weird. What do these things even do?" Draco asked. Harry laughed and started pointing out different objects and their uses. When Harry pointed out his cupboard, Draco frowned. "My house elf has a better room than that."

"What's a house elf?" Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

"A house elf is like a servant. They're bound to families until they die or their master gives them clothes. They do the cooking and the cleaning around our manor."

"So they're slaves?" Harry asked. He knew that slavery was wrong, he didn't like the idea of his new friend having slaves.

"No, cause a house elf doesn't have it's own magic. They bond with their family and use that magic. If they're given clothes they have to go find another family or a magical place to work, if they don't they die. And they like working. Some of them are really weird, they like to punish themselves and insist on serving people. But some of them are really useful. Mother has one that knows how to sew and stuff, she's really interesting cause she's been with my mom since she was a little girl. She tells all the best stories about Aunt Bella and Regulus, who's dead now."

Harry nodded in understanding, house elves sounded interesting. He wondered if either of his parents had one and, if so, if the elf was still alive. That would be interesting, having someone who could tell him stories about his parents.

"Why do Muggles need all this stuff? Magic could do a better job and it's easier. And less expensive."

"Cause Muggles don't have magic. We- they need to do this stuff on their own," Harry replied. He was still getting used to the idea that he had magic powers, that he was special. It was a nice thought, if slightly daunting.

"Oh," Draco shrugged and went to poke a light switch. From the parlor, Harry could hear the angry voice of his uncle. He hoped everything would end up working out and Dumbledore wouldn't make things go back to the way they were before his trip to London.

Harry showed Draco some of Dudley's toys and did his best to answer his new friend's questions. Maybe an hour later, Lucius called the boys down. Dudley, thankfully, was out with friends. Draco rand down the stairs, Harry trailing behind. Once both boys were in the parlor, Lucius gestured for them to sit down.

"Boys, I have come to an agreement with Mister and Missus Dursley. Harry cannot leave the house for more than two weeks at a time, and has to stay here for two weeks before he can leave again, to keep the wards up. Once he turns eleven, he will only have to stay here for two weeks before he leaves. We have agreed that Harry will be staying in his cousin's second bedroom. He will be coming to stay at the Manor for two weeks, return here for two, and so on until we have figured out a way to have him live at the manor full time, except for the mandatory two weeks. I will be sending a thousand Muggle pounds to them every month that Harry stays here, to pay for food and clothing and everything else he might need. Does that sound good to you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, " That sounds great! When can I come and meet Missus Malfoy? She's my guardian now, right?"

"You will be going with Mister Malfoy for a week now, while we clean out Dudley's second bedroom and explain the situation to him. Then you will return for the two weeks, and then you will go back to the two weeks plan."

Draco grinned widely, "All right! So we're gonna be family! I can't wait to show you the manor and my room and my toys and my library and all my books and my broomstick and introduce you to my friends. I think you're gonna like Blaise, he's kinda quiet like you cause his mom keeps getting married and then her husband dies. And you might like Pansy, she's kinda loud and pushy though. Greg and Vince are boring, you won't like them. Teddy is cool, he doesn't like flying but he's really smart. Daphne and her little sister Astoria are really nice, Millie is too but she's kinda dull."

Harry listened intently as Draco rambled on about his friends, a wide smile on his face. He was going to have friends! He was going to have a room, and a new family. And magic! Finally, after years and years of being told he was worthless, things were going to get better. Nothing, Harry decided, was going to go wrong. He hoped.


End file.
